Achievement: Witch Hunter
by Psylocked
Summary: Zoey had a sister. They were separated from each other when the virus spread. In her journey, she saw her again. Now reunited, Zoey finds something wrong with her. Read as the bond between sisters, family, friends, and lovers are uncovered.


Campaign: Short Lived Reunion

* * *

><p>Zoey used to be an average teenage girl. Back then, the only things that occupied her mind was whether her mom would blow if she sees the grades she had acquired in her college subjects and on how she'll get the cute guy across her dorm to notice her. Now, the only thing on her mind is survival. Three weeks before she went home for a visit to her parents' house, the infections started. At first it wasn't that noticeable. Very few people actually showed symptoms of acquiring it. Nobody knew what hit them.<p>

The day her mother came into the house with a cannibalistic smile on her face was the day everything had changed. It was like clockwork inside her house. Lana, her younger sister, would be out with her boyfriend, Michael, during supper while she gets verbally assaulted by her mother while her father just sits on the side. The clockwork died on that day. Her mother came into the house an hour late and bloody. Before they could react, she lunged at her father. Thanks to years of being in the police, her dad was able to free himself from his mother. He was able to kill her before she killed him. At first, Zoey thought everything was finished but her thoughts shattered when she saw the blood coming from the bite wound on her dad's arm. Zoey tried to help him but she and he knew it was too late. She was grasping at loose hope.

He gave her one of those smiles he always gave her when he knew she was going to make him proud. With a few movements, he handed her his pistol. He and she both knew what must be done. They saw it a number of times during those zombie movie marathons they used to watch together. It never occurred to them that it would someday be applied.

"Take care of Lana for me, okay?" He said before he closed his eyes. He was getting ready. Tears streamed down Zoey's cheeks as she nodded.

Aiming the pistol at his heart, she said, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby. Don't you ever forget that your old man loves you." With the end of the sentence, she pulled the trigger.

Its been three weeks since the initial breakout, its been three weeks since her parents died. Zoey never did find out what happened to Lana. As she was out looking for her with her dad's pistol at hand, she met three guys you'd never think of being together in a group.

Bill was an old Vietnam veteran. Louis was an African-American businessman. Francis was a dickhead motor biker. There were only two things they all had in common: They weren't infected and they wanted to get out of this alive. She wanted to search for Lana but they made more sense.

"Little lady, everyone's on their own now. You either save yourself or end up dieing trying to save another." Bill had muttered around his cigarette.

Zoey said sorry to her dad, mom, and Lana for abandoning her before heading out with the three out of the city. She didn't know how long it's been already. When trying not to get eaten by a horde of flesh eating zombies, you tend to forget about the time and date. All she knows now is that they're looking for a boat out of the city. CEDA wasn't any help so Bill decided to get out of here in his own way.

"Hey, there's an old warehouse up ahead. Maybe there are weapons there!" Louis pointed out, breaking her trancelike flashback.

"Alright, let's go check it out." Bill brought out his knife as he lead the way.

"All you want is a pack of cigarettes, old man. God knows you'll survive with that goddamn knife of yours." Francis spoke, reloading his auto shotgun and checking the health kit behind his back.

"Good you know, Francis. You're such a pussy you can't survive even with an armored truck." Francis scowled at that.

It was like this every single day. Somehow, in between flinging blood of infected to the walls and trying not to get vomited on by a Boomer, they always find time to fight amongst each other. Most of the time, Louis stays out of it, thank god.

The inside of the old warehouse smelt like everything else, rotting flesh and blood. Moving close to each other, they examined every corner for any infected. They were lucky; there was none. Louis closed the metal doors of the warehouse as silent as possible. Hell knows how easy it is to attract a horde.

Somehow, there was something inside the warehouse that's putting Zoey off. It felt like someone was watching them. She only have this feeling whenever a Hunter was around but that's the thing, unless Hunters now are capable of not shouting when they lounge, there couldn't possibly be one here right now.

She looked back at the three men choosing over the weapons inside the inner office on the second floor. The bad feeling's really getting to her. From the corner of her eye, she saw something bright red against the darkness. It startled her enough for her to drop one of her pistols, her dad's. It clattered loudly as it dropped to the last step of the stairs.

She turned back to the place where she saw the red things but it was gone. Deciding that it was nothing but her imagination, she went downstairs to retrieve her gun. She changes guns every day. The pistol was the only thing that remained.

She bent down to pick up the pistol, that's when she realized that five feet from her, somewhere in the darkness, was a witch sobbing. It sounded like a witch but somehow it's fainter than the ones they encountered. Well, whatever it is, she wasn't willing to find out. Moving away slowly, she turned. Five feet from her left was a hunter. She was screwed.

It lounged and right on target, it hit Zoey. She screamed her lungs out, trying to call out to the others as the hunter raised its claws to slash at her. In that moment, she saw the face under the hood and unlike all the other hunters, he had a normal face. It was a face very familiar to her. The hunter looked back at her, holding its arm way up high, waiting to be brought down to her. He looked at her and hesitated. That never happened before.

"ZOEY!" Francis shouted as he shoved the hunter from her. The hunter staggered as it tried to regain its balance. With a pull from his holster, Francis brought out his shotgun and aimed it to the hunter's head.

"Francis, stop!" Zoey clambered to her feet and grab hold of the gun before Francis could shoot. "Don't shoot him!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? That's a hunter, Zoey. They tend to rip your stomach to pull your guts out." Francis tried to get hold of his gun again.

"Shut up and listen to me! Just do it!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bill shouted as he walked down towards them with Francis as his heel. Both their guns already pointed at the hunter.

"Zoey's gone fucking insane. She wants to save the hunter!" Francis shouted.

"He's not just any hunter, Francis!" Zoey shouted back.

"They're all the same, Zoey. They all go for the kill." Louis spoke, eyeing her as if thinking whether or not he should shoot her instead.

"Then why hasn't he gone for the kill yet? Why hasn't he jumped? What happened to the gut tearing part?" Zoey pointed out through gritted teeth. That shut them up.

She turned back to the hunter, "You okay?"

The hunter nodded back to the amazement of the three.

"That's good. Sorry for the idiots." She smiled.

"You always did know how to make people follow you." The hunter spoke as he took off the hood from his face. Without the shadows concealing anything, the face of a teenage boy came to place. The brown hair on his head was stuck wet to his scalp and his black eyes looked tired yet lively at the same time.

"Did that Hunter just fucking talk?" Francis looked at Bill and Louis but they were both as shocked as him on this.

"Guys, this is my sister's boyfriend, Michael." She gave another one of those smiles of hers. Bill felt happy seeing her like this but he knew what must be done. It would be another toll on Zoey but it's for the better.

"You have a sister?" Francis asked.

"Yes." Zoey sighed before turning back to Michael. "Where's Lana?"

"Your sister's name is Lana?" Francis cut in again.

"Can we stop it with the stupid questions, please?" Zoey glared at him. She turned back to Michael once she was sure Francis would keep quiet. "Lana? Where's my sister? Is she still with you?"

"I'm here!" The voice came from the shadows. All eyes turned to the direction where a form of a teenage girl was emerging. Lana didn't look like Zoey at all. She looked like a porcelain Barbie doll compared to Zoey's more natural self. Her pale skin made her green eyes pop even more. The only thing they had in common was their brown hair but in styling it, they were different. Lana's hair was down to her waist but the very ends of her hair were colored white.

Another one of those teenage crap fads, Bill thought but thought deeper into it.

Lana always did look good in anything, Zoey thought as she looked over her sister's clothing. The white long sleeved shirt, denim shorts, and rubber shoes ensemble was dirtied with blood and mud but somehow Lana made it work. Michael, on the other hand, looked like… well, a hunter with his hoodie and black sweat pants.

"Hiya Zoe. How ya doin'?" Lana smiled.

"Trying not to die, obviously." Francis muttered. That gave him a hard nudge on the side.

"We plan on getting a boat out of here. This is just great! You can come along with us. The more the merrier!" Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Michael's voice cracked but he covered it with a cough. Louis raised his eyebrows. Michael sounded like he was growling.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends. Bill, Francis, Louis." Zoey pointed out. "Guys, Lana, Michael."

Lana gave an awkward wave of her hand at them. Francis and Bill stiffened.

"Come on, we have to get moving. We've already spent too much time here." Bill spoke softly, turning away from them. Louis and Francis, to Zoey's shock, followed without another word.

"Don't mind them. They're tired of fighting through people. They just want to get this over with." Zoey explained, walking along the two of them.

"Its fine, we all do." Michael spoke.

"By the way, Michael, that was some superb acting back there. I really thought you were a real hunter." She complimented. "I never knew you could act."

Michael stayed silent.

They reached the door and before Lana could stop the three, they were pushing against the door, trying to break it.

"WAIT! That has an alarm!" She shouted but was drowned out by the sounds of the said alarm.

"This is just fucking great." Francis grumbled, getting his gun ready as the horde of infected came into view.

"Gentlemen," Zoey took out her dual pistols. "Its time to party."

And thus the onslaught began. Gun fire and moans of the dead filled the night. The blast of the guns illuminated everything around them.

It was sad to admit but Zoey was having the time of her life. She finally found her sister safe and sound and as a celebration, she gets to kill people.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the two standing on the middle of the battle field. They weren't doing anything. They were just standing there and all the zombies passed them without a second glance. It was as if they were ghosts. It was peculiar. They were being overtaken by them and yet they wouldn't touch the two. Why is that?

After the last of them were unmoving, Zoey approached the two. The three stood quietly at her back. "What the hell? We were being practically raped out there by twenty zombies each. Why didn't they go for you? What did you do?"

"Zoey," Bill approached but Zoey held up her hand.

"Explain, Alanna."

"Zoe, it's…" Lana couldn't even look at Zoey.

"What? What is it?" She demanded.

"Zoey, enough!" Bill shouted. Zoey stopped in her tracks. "Infected do not risk getting on the bad sides of special infected."

She turned to him, a desperate look in her eyes. "What the hell do you mean? They're not infected!"

"I don't know how long you'll deny it but you know it too, Zoe." Louis spoke, softly.

"NO, they're not. I don't know where you got that idea but look at them. They're normal!"

"Stop being stupid!" Francis bellowed. "They're not just infected, Zoey, they're special infected. Sir pounce-a-lot over there is changing into a hunter and little miss pixie dust is shortly becoming a witch."

"No. No. That can't be true. It can't be true." Zoey cried, going down on her knees. Bill approached her and got down on his knees next to her. "Wasn't mom and dad enough? Why… Why does Lana have to be one too?"

Her voice echoed sadly in the open spaced where hundreds of the dead lay.

"I don't want to kill another one of my family! I don't want to see her die! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY SISTER!"

In that moment, all the five could do was watch as Zoey wept because they knew none of them can say everything's going to be alright. They all knew it would never be.

* * *

><p><em>I think its kinda short, what do you guys think? Its my first left for dead fanfiction so go easy on me. Review, okay? :)<em>

_I don't know if its worth continuing. I already know the whole story, I just don't know if people are interested. Assure me! :D_

_Next Chapter would be out by next week if ever. :bd_

_Tetol~_


End file.
